<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Shadows (of Taxes) by virdant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001682">In the Shadows (of Taxes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant'>virdant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Jedi Appreciation (Star Wars), Jedi Culture &amp; Tradition (Star Wars), give me more jedi tax auditors pls, implied potential fix-it, jedi diplomats? why not jedi tax auditors, just what was quinlan doing on tatooine anyways?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Aayla had become Quinlan Vos’ padawan, she’d been excited. Master Vos was a Shadow, and she’d anticipated sneaking about, going undercover, and spying on dastardly activities. She just hadn’t anticipated that it’d be like this—</i>
</p><p>Or: </p><p>  <i>Jedi did not just study swordmanship. No. Jedi studied economics and politics and law. They studied a great deal of law. After all, they served the Republic, and that meant that they remained, always, within the confines of Republic law.</i></p><p>  <i>Every Jedi specialized. Some Jedi specialized in Mid Rim law, to best mediate conflicts in that area. Other Jedi specialized in corporate law, to handle situations between planetary governments and corporations. </i></p><p>Quinlan Vos, Jedi Shadow, specializes in tax law.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aayla Secura &amp; Quinlan Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Shadows (of Taxes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by some good salty conversation way back when about jedi accountants potentially stopping the hutts through the power of NUMBERS, which spiraled off into this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright,” Quinlan said, thumping a datapad in front of Aayla. “Let’s get cracking, Padawan.”</p><p>Aayla picked up the datapad. “What’s this?”</p><p>“New laws!” Quinlan really sounded too cheerful about it. “And there are some juicy ones in here, too.”</p><p>When Aayla had become Quinlan Vos’ padawan, she’d been excited. Master Vos was a Shadow, and she’d anticipated sneaking about, going undercover, and spying on dastardly activities. She just hadn’t anticipated that it’d be like this—</p><p>She turned on the datapad, staring at the tiny print of the latest legislature to be signed into law. “More tax laws?”</p><p>“More tax laws! And this is a good one. It’s <em>Hutt</em> tax law.”</p><p>What Aayla had not known, when she became Quinlan Vos’ padawan, was that Quinlan Vos was a Shadow who specialized in taxes. He snuck around the back pages of expense forms. He went undercover as a tax auditor. He spied on dastardly activities by paging through expenses.</p><p>And Aayla was, as his padawan, his assistant. And that meant she <em>also</em> had to memorize tax laws.</p><p>If Aayla had known that being a Shadow’s padawan would have meant memorizing tax laws, she might have reconsidered. But then again, diplomats had to study more than tax laws, they had to study galactic law and local law and—</p><p>Quinlan called, cheerfully, “And don’t forget, you gotta certify to audit in Hutt territory! I’ve signed us up for our exam in two days.”</p><p>Aayla buried her face in her hands and very carefully did not scream.</p>
<hr/><p>Jedi were peacekeepers.</p><p>Long ago, when the galaxy was a more lawless place, keeping the peace meant soft words with a lightsaber to back them up. Now, the galaxy was just as lawless, but in a different manner, and keeping the peace meant soft words with a lightsaber to back them up. But the galaxy had changed: the soft words had to thread the holes of the laws that had been written and re-written.</p><p>Jedi did not just study swordmanship. No. Jedi studied economics and politics and law. They studied a great deal of law. After all, they served the Republic, and that meant that they remained, always, within the confines of Republic law.</p><p>But that did not mean they couldn’t use it to their advantage.</p><p>Every Jedi specialized. Some Jedi specialized in Mid Rim law, to best mediate conflicts in that area. Other Jedi specialized in corporate law, to handle situations between planetary governments and corporations. </p><p>Other Jedi, like Quinlan Vos, specialized in tax law.</p><p>Taxes, Quinlan learned—just as his master learned and his grandmaster learned—taxes are the way you catch a crime. </p><p>And to be a Jedi Shadow meant to know tax law like the back of your hand.</p>
<hr/><p>Quinlan Vos lounged in his seat in the shade. Tatooine was a hot planet, which was only to be expected, given that it was a desert planet. The Hutts had a firm grip on their territory, as always, but Quinlan had a good feeling about this investigation. </p><p>Working on the Hutts had always been one of Quinlan’s favorite tasks. He tossed back the last of his drink and straightened, casually dusting off his pants as he did so, not that it’d help. The folks in Hutt space did, after all, come up with the most fascinating excuses to try to keep Quinlan away from their books—</p><p>“Good afternoon,” Quinlan said, as he knocked on the door to the mechanics shop and was greeted by a Toydarian. “There’s been a discrepancy in your taxes, and I’m here to audit them—”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i refuse to acknowledge any other type of jedi shadow work now from now on all jedi shadows are tax auditors.</p><p>here's how you can find me.</p><ul>
<li>asian jedi agenda, my new writing discord (pls ask for link)</li> 
<li>Follow me on twitter <a href="http://www.twitter.com/virdant/">@virdant</a>
</li>
<li><a href="https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1337200217767088128">Like &amp; retweet on twitter</a></li>
  <li>Comment and kudo below</li>
</ul></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>